


Smile Like A Girlboss

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Lily Evans Potter
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: „Du solltest mehr lächeln. Dann würden sicher mehr Jungs auf dich stehen“, blökte Black irritiert.
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Smile Like A Girlboss

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Double-Drabble entstanden im Rahmen der [Spring Is In The Air](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=39) Challenge zum Begriff **20\. Smile – Uncle Kracker**. Enjoy. :)

„Du solltest mehr lächeln. Dann würden sicher mehr Jungs auf dich stehen“, blökte Black irritiert, verdrehte die Augen und wandte sich wieder seinem tragischen russischen Roman zu. Den Schubser von Potter neben sich quittierte er mit einem ebenso harten Stoß und hätte nicht Professor McGonnagall in diesem Moment das Klassenzimmer betreten, hätte bestimmt früher oder später einer den anderen vom Stuhl geschubst.

Lily hätte nur allzu gerne noch etwas zu diesem so wunderbar unkonstruktiven Kommentar erwidert, aber musste es fürs erste bei einem vielsagenden Blick zu Marlene und einem Schulterzucken belassen.

Sie hatte diesen Spruch schon so oft gehört. Von ihrer Mutter. Von ihrer Schwester. Von Freundinnen, mit denen sie inzwischen zerstritten war. Immer sollte sie mehr lächeln und alles wäre so viel einfacher und besser für sie. Oder wenn sie artig war, still und zurückhaltend.

Aber was, wenn sie keine Lust hatte zu lächeln? Wenn sie jedes Recht hatte, sich nicht zurückzuhalten, laut zu werden? Jungs wurde nie gesagt, dass sie mehr lächeln sollten. Jungs durften immer laut sein. Jungs bekamen damit auch meistens das, was sie wollten. Lily konnte auf Jungs wie Black verzichten.

Ob sie Alihotsy so zubereiten konnte, dass Black lächelte, bis ihm das Gesicht wehtat?


End file.
